Hello! Project Asia Audition
Hello! Project Asia Audition was an audition recruiting for additions in H!P. Girls from South Korea, Taiwan, China, Thailand, Indonesia and Philippines auditioned for this, to debut in a new unit in Hello! Project, as in a new label, called Hello! Project Asia. Audition Details * Application Requirements: *# Female, minimum of 10 years of age and maximum of 18 years of age by December 31st, 2017. *# Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *# Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. * Total Applicants: 3,000+ Auditionees Audition Processes: First Round: Auditions held in 6 cities: Seoul, Shanghai, Taipei, Jakarta, Manila and Bangkok. The first round auditions began in January in Seoul, then Feburary in Shanghai and Taipei, and then March in Jakarta, and finally April in Manila and Bangkok. Second Round: At the same time that the first round auditions were in the South Pacific, the second round auditions started, during March in Seoul, and April in Shanghai. From May to June, they did the second round auditions in Taipei, Jakarta, Manila and Bangkok. Each girl's profile was viewed by Tsunku, who selected the ones he wanted to go to training camp. Training Camp: In China: During boarding camp, there were 102 girls, and the label didn't want a lot of girls within the boarding camp. Since 73 of them were from China and Taiwan, so they had two rounds for the China girls before the real Boarding Camp in July and early August. In the first round, which is singing and dancing to their own chosen song, they eliminated 12 girls. In the second round which is dancing to Nanchatte Renai, they eliminated 12 girls. In Japan: After the boarding camp in China, the auditionees who passed the boarding camp in China and the auditionees who passed the auditions in the other cities came to Tokyo in late August. There were 78 girls overall, 27 girls from Taiwan, 22 girls from Shanghai, 11 girls from Jakarta, 8 girls from Seoul, 7 girls from Manila and 3 girls from Bangkok. The first round was in the third week of August, and they need to perform one song in their age groups: * 12-13 years: Koi Dorobu by Country Girls * 14-15 years: Sou Ja Nai by Morning Musume ‘15 * 16-18 years: Love Take It All by C-ute In the end, 67 girls were selected to move to the second round, which was in the last week of August. In the second round, they need to sang one verse and chorus of the following: * Magic of Love (Taiyou to Ciscomoon) * Tachigarl (ANGREME) * Naichatte Kamo (Morning Musume) * Suki Na Senpai (Morning Musume 5ki) In the end, 56 girls were selected to move to the third round, which was in the second week of September. In the third round, they need to perform a rountine to the song Heroine ni Narou Ka by Berryz Koubou, which 45 girls were selected. The fourth round was broadcasted in a documentary in Hello! Station, called Hello! Project Asia: The Beginning, and have to sing the whole song of a Hello! Project song of their choice. The 45 girls that were chosen for the fouth round were: * Zhou Meizi, 13 (Taiwan) * Yoon Koeun, 13 (South Korea) * Chen Meiying, 14 (China) * Thalia Laksani, 14 (Indonesia) * Xu Hailiu, 15 (Taiwan) * Zhang Lihua, 15 (Taiwan) * Amira Valencia, 15 (Philippines) * Tian Chunju, 15 (China) * Alicia Eve Safira, 15 (Indonesia) * Song Taoli, 15 (China) * Mao Jiayin, 15 (China) * Natalia Juliani, 16 (Indonesia) * Lin Xiaai, 16 (China) * Gao Qingqing, 17 (Taiwan) * Jonalyn Ramos, 17 (Philippines) * Regina Chanzia, 17 (Indonesia) * Xie Mingqu, 18 (Taiwan) * Sung Areum, 18 (South Korea) * Hu Qiulin, 18 (Taiwan) * Melody Burhan, 18 (Indonesia) Results: On 1st of October, they announced the results on one episode of Hello! Project Station. The winners that were revealed were: * Hu Qiulin * Sung Areum * Gao Qingqing * Jonalyn Ramos * Natalia Juliani * Song Taoli * Amira Valencia * Zhang Lihua * Yoon Koeun Trivia TBA Category:Auditions Category:2017 Auditions Category:Hello!Project Asia